flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 ---- Frozenstream hissed, not daring to look over the cliff, of which Emberwish claimed to have seen Frostleaf's dead, unmoving body. Turning to the gray-and-ginger she-cat, he shook his head slowly. "I have no idea..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Scared out of her mind, Emberwish shook, pressing against Frozenstream. "But.. who's going to teach Mintpaw!? She just became an apprentice, and she has so much to learn!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream gasped, realizing that Emberwish was right. "I have no idea - there's not exactly a third medicine cat, is there?" me replied. "Oh dear... Frostleaf's death will put this Clan in a state of vulnerability..." His breaths came out in shocked gasps after this. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "N-no.." Emberwish yowled. "This can't be happening, she can't be dead!" Wailing, Emberwish felt pain ebb through her. Mintpaw is going to be so upset.. How is she going to get through this!? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head mournfully. Meanwhile, back at camp, Bluestream was keeping one eye on the medicine den while he gazed around, otherwise bored. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot glanced over the edge. "Frozenstream, you know how she liked Hiddenshade? I saw him walking out with Copperdusk to his nine lives ceremony. She must have been so angry that she did this." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage watched the patrol leave, his claws digging in the ground from the pain in his leg. (He's got an infection 'Silverstar' 19:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish silently mourned for Frostleaf and dipped her head. "I can't believe she would do something like this!" She yowled, pain inside of her dark blue gaze. "Didn't she think about Mintpaw before she killed herself!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang sat in camp, bored out of his mind. Sighing, he spotted Cardinalblaze from a distance, and walked over to her. "Hey, you ok?" '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 20:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze kept her eyes closed and head lowered. "...Not at all..."'Silverstar' 20:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Should we take the patrol back to camp now?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang flattened his ears and gazed at Cardinalblaze comfortingly. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry.." He murmered, lowering his head. Perking his ears, he looked at her again, trying to look more cheery this time. "Hey, on the bright side, Stormrage is now deputy," He stoppted talking once he thought about Birchstar. ''Oh.. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'''Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 20:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly. "Only because his father ''died...''I'd rather him not be deputy and have his father still be alive..."'Silverstar' 20:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream snorted. "She knew that she couldn't love as a medicine cat," he pointed out. "If that was the reason... she made the wrong one." The white tom shook his head again, before adding: "Shall we go back, and let the Clan know?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) "We're going to have to." Swiftfoot sighed. Sky gasped as Falconheart woke up. "Sky...?" She seemed to lean to one side, eventually sitting so she had her right side on the ground. "Falconheart…? Are you…gaining weight?" He sighed and crouched beside her. She shifted away uncomfortably. "Umm...well, I don't know what's going on." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I have a really weird motive that Falcon's expecting, but then again I'm doubting it xD) Silverfeather moped around camp, while Bluestream sighed as he saw his sister doing nothing. ''She likes having something to do... or she hates it. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (My lips are sealed!) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:16, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted painfully before resting his head on his paws, feeling rather ill.Silverstar 23:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I have a theory with Falconheart) Emberwish took her patrol back to camp, still shocked about what Frostleaf had done. Mintpaw, scenting her sister, raced out of the medicine den, her gaze full of worry and confusion. "Well? Did you find her??" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'm not surprised) Falconheart searched Sky's gaze, fearful over her body - and whatever was wrong with her. Sky sighed. "I still don't know, Falconheart. Have you felt anything…unusual recently?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:42, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Why...do I....Feel this way...? Stormrage's eyes slowly closed until he went limp.Silverstar 23:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (xD She's probably preggers with Sky's kits <3) Flattening her ears, Emberwish sat down and pulled her younger sister towards her with her tail. Feeling emotional pain stabb at her stomache, she took in a deep breath. "Yes.. we.. we did." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Not saying anything until someone can guess it in rp!) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw let out a low growl and kept her position. "Well??" Emberwish let out a sigh. "She.. s-she's... dead.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (I already know) Cardinalblaze's eyes widened as they settled on her limp son. "...Stomrage...?"Silverstar 23:57, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Startled, Mintpaw backed away, her eyes full of fear. "W-what? N-no.. she.. she can't be!" The Medicine Cat apprentice lowered her head and pressed it into her sisters fur, only to let out a sharp cry through clenched teeth. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, it's to fix that little thing Whiskers c:) Sky sighed. "Well, there's only one explanation for this. Falconheart..." He glanced up with a grin on his face. "You're expecting my kits!" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Stormrage, no....!" Cardinalblaze raced to her limp son's side, touching her muzzle to his pelt.Silverstar 00:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream's head was lowered as he tasted the air. "Hiddenshade - " maybe Hiddenstar now, Frozenstream added in his mind - "and Copperdusk aren't back yet," he murmured. "Looks like they'll be news for our new leader when we get back..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish pressed against her sister, her ears flattened. I wish I didn''t have to tell her.. ''"I-I'm sorry, but.. it's true." Mintpaw felt pain rumble inside her. How did FlameClan expect her to be a medicine cat when she was barely trained!? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw glanced around and her eyes locked on Stormrage. She bounded over to Cardinalblaze and Stormrage. "S-Stormrage!!!" Her voice shook. "W-w-wake up!!!" She stuttered. Her whole body was trembling with fear for her friend.Icyclaw11 02:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream padded forward slowly, leaving Emberwish and Mintpaw alone. "Were you - able to retrieve the body?" he mewed, his voice cracking at the thought that the two medicine cats were gone... and now, only Mintpaw was left. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot's voice shook. "N-no. She committed suicide." Outside of camp, Sky started jumping around. "My kits! My awesome kits! You're expecting my kits!" Falconheart looked unimpressed. "Uh, there's nothing special about an expectant queen, Sky." The tom paused in front of her, crouching and meowing, "That may be the way it is to you, but not to me, since it's you, and only you." He leaped over her and purred. "These are our kits…our own kits, only a few moons away from joining the world!" Falconheart groaned and pushed herself up, growling, "Yeah, it's kits, big deal!" She turned her back to Sky and walked off, leaving him to gape his mouth open in response. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 03:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears, her gaze revealing pain. "N-no.." Mintpaw shook in terror, feared by the thought if her mentor's death. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:36, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Sky x3) Bluestream nodded slowly, before retreating back again. Silverfeather, who had heard the conversation, flicked one ear, not really worrying. We still have Mintpaw, at least... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (isn't he just the funniest tom ever? xD) Faconheart sighed and continued away from her kits' father. I wonder how the Clan will react to this...It's just kits, big deal. She walked inside camp, sighing again as she found a spot of sunlight. She sunned herself for a moment, not caring whether anyone saw her or not. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 10:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nudged Stormrage again, her eyes revealing great worry. "P-Please son, don't be dead! Where's Frostleaf?!"Silverstar 16:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart spotted Cardinalblaze and ran over, fear taking over her annoyance at Sky. "N-No!" She turned to Cardinalblaze quickly. "What's wrong with him...?" Turning away, she yowled Sky's name into the bushes, of which he burst out of. "Yes, my sweetheart?" Suddenly spotting Stormrage, he leaped into action, sprinting to grab herbs for the deputy. Falconheart sighed. "Take care of him. Now!" she hissed when he came back. "Yes, sweetie." She narrowed her eyes at his words. "And I'm not your sweetheart, sweetie, or honey, you narrow-minded tom." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 18:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Trembling, Emberwish walked over to her mother. "Mom... Frostleaf is.. d-dead.." She murmered, silently mourning for the medicine cat. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "If there's any time we need Frostleaf, it's now!" Falconheart nervously watched Sky treat Stormrage. "Stormrage is hurt, Birchtail is dead, and now…" She shuffled her paws. "Now...now I'm expecting kits…" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 20:06, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw trembled with fear. "Frostleaf!!! Frostleaf!!!" She called frantically. "Help!!!" She ran over to Stormrage, skidding to a halt next to Cardinalblaze. "Wh-what happened?" She was trembling so much, her voice was shaking. "He's got to be okay! He's got to!"Icyclaw11 21:59, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at all of the cats yowling for Frostleaf. "Everyone, calm yourself!" I never knew it would be this bad if she had died.. '' "Frostleaf.. c-can't... she can no longer.. help any of you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Lol Icy…Skypaw just practically threw Falconheart away from Stormrage xD) Falconheart sighed. ''Is nobody intrested in my kits?!? She groaned at Sky, summoning him in an instant. "Yes, sweetie?" She growled slightly. "Just treat Stormrage; nobody seems to be intrested in my kits right now." She walked up to Emberwish, whispering, "I need to talk to you and your mother in private; this is important." (We gotta hurry this up tbh) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Oopsie daisies. x3) Skypaw took a step back. She was shaking alot now. What to do... What to do...??? She was thinking hard, trying to remember a few herbs her mom had taught her. She was thinking hard. Very hard. "Someone help him then!!!" She yyelped'Icyclaw11' 23:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hearing the cats willing for a medicine cat, Bluestream got suddenly very annoyed, and lashed his tail. "Are any of you guys even listening to what Emberwish has been saying?" he hissed loudly. Frozenstream stared, wide-eyed, at his son, at his sudden outburst. "Frostleaf is dead!" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at the crowd of terrified cats and gazed at Mintpaw. Only she can fix this.. but she doesn't have a clue of what to do! StarClan help her, please!! ''Mintpaw growled at the turmoil in the camp, and swished his tail around to indicate silence. Emberwish, startled, turned around to see Falconheart beisde her. "Are you kidding? Right now? There's a Medicine Cat crisis going on!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:26, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "No, there's no crisis." Falconheart sighed and shuffled her paws. "There's someone else - Sky." She watched him as he mixed herbs to treat Stormrage's infection. "He saved my life twice." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "Open your eyes!" Emberwish growled, all of the stress and pain finally getting to her. "There is! We have no medicine cat, the whole Clan is panicing, and Mintpaw obviously can't do anything!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) "''There is no crisis!" Falconheart's eyes narrowed and her claws unsheathed. "We have a cat that knows herbs here! He's working on saving Stormrage's life! He can teach Mintpaw! Open your eyes and look at your brother!" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan